Will's Crush
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: One-shot. Nico realizes something that Will realized a long time ago. At first, Will's oblivious to the fact the Nico realized it. Not so much now. SOLANGELO!


**_Will's crush_**

 ** _Basically, Nico realizes something about a week after the 'Gaea War'. Will had realized it about five years before Nico. Also, they're oblivious idiots to the fact that they both realized the same thing. Plus, this is a one shot, and the perspectives switch._**

 **Chapter I**

Nico had been eating lunch at the Hades table when he'd realized something. He had a _crush on Will Solace._ Nico sneaked a quick glance over at the Apollo table, and caught Will Solace staring at him. Will blushed furiously, and Nico felt his cheeks warm slightly. Nico smiled down at his food. He didn't know how he hadn't realized it before. Then, though, Nico realized that the chances of Will sharing his feelings were smaller than the size of a gnat. Nico stopped smiling.

~Page Break-Will's Perspective~

Will blushed furiously and turned around when he saw Nico glance his way. He'd had a crush on the other boy ever since he had first seen him, when he was ten. Nico had been so cheerful back then. But then he lost his sister, and he changed. Will had fallen for him harder during the Battle of Manhattan. Then, when he'd seen him again in the 'Gaea War', he'd completely fallen for the moody son of Hades.

"Will! I've been calling your name for ten minutes! You've been staring into space with that expression when you think about…" Kayla exclaimed, and then went quiet. "Nico!"

"Shut up!" Will hissed.

Kayla pointed behind Will. Nico was standing there, looking uncomfortable and awkward. Nico waited, and then spoke.

"I was wondering if you'd want to talk…" Nico mumbled.

Will tried hard to not let his heart burst into a million pieces. "Yeah, sure." Will tried not to sound too excited.

The boys walked down to the beach, Will following Nico, looking back at Kayla every few minutes and seeing her wink and give a thumbs-up. Will grinned.

Nico sat down, and patted the sand next to him. Will sat down next to him.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Will asked.

 _'_ _Gods, calm down, Will! He's probably straight, you're just overexcited."_

"Um, well, uh… I'm thinking about changing my activity schedule, since I used to opt to go and do my activities solo, but I was thinking maybe I could join you guys? You're cabin, I mean."

"Absolutely! There's always room for one more camper!"

"Okay, thanks."

"Nico, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nico bit his bottom lip.

"Nico? You're lying."

"How could you tell?"

"You have a tell. You bite your bottom lip when you're nervous or worried."

"Oh." Nico scooted a little bit closer to Will.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Can we say, if, theoretically, I have a crush on someone, but they don't like me back, what should I do?"

"You should tell them." Will said, trying to make it less obvious that his heart had just cracked into a hundred pieces.

"Even if they don't like me back?"

"Yeah. Do something to show them, besides, how could someone-"

Will was interrupted by something crashing into his lips. He fell down onto the sand. He must have had a shocked expression on his face when he realized it had been Nico, because Nico got up and ran into the shadow of a palm tree.

"Nico! Wait!" Will yelled.

Nico vanished into the shadow. Will ran towards cabin thirteen, and found the door locked. He knocked on it, but Nico yelled back.

"I'm leaving! I'm sorry! I was just taking your advice!" Nico said, and the last word was cut short.

"Oh gods." Will said, and ran to his cabin.

He grabbed three things. His medical kit, his drachmas, and a spray bottle. He pumped the spray bottle, and tossed the drachma in.

"O Goddess, accept my offering. Hazel, at Camp Jupiter!" Will shouted.

A blurry image of Hazel appeared.

"Hazel! It's about Nico! He shadow traveled all the way to Camp Jupiter! Can you send Arion to get me?"

"On it! Wait, why did he shadow travel over here?" Hazel asked.

"Long story! I'll explain later!" Will said.

Then, a dark shape appeared behind Hazel.

"Nico!" She shouted, sending Arion off.

Nico had just enough strength to hobble to the IM and wave his hand through it.

Arion appeared in the Apollo cabin a half an hour. Will hopped on him, and Arion ran towards Camp Jupiter.

~Page Break-Nico's perspective~

Nico hobbled to the IM and waved his hand through it, and then fell down. He looked up at Hazel.

"Nico, what happened! Why did you shadow travel so far!" Hazel scolded.

"I just thought of a place where I could hide." Nico said weakly.

"Why!?"

"Because-Because I kissed Will, and he looked disgusted and-and so I ran."

"Nico, you're an idiot! Will's on his way here now!"

"Why would he come here?"

"Because he cares for you, idiot! I can't believe you! Running away from your problems!"

"It's my first instinct."

After he said that, he passed out.

He remembered Will arriving, and seeing Nico. Will freaked out. That was all. But he woke up now, and saw that he was back in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood. Will was watching him, and Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Piper, and Jason were gathered in his room. They saw him wake up, and Frank and Percy crossed their arms. All four girls came up, and punched him in the arm, and Hazel hugged him. Jason looked at him.

"Nico? Care to explain why you went against Will's advice?" Jason asked.

"Panicked." Was all Nico could manage. "Sorry."

"Okay guys, you've all punched him and done other things, but now I have to attend to him." Will told them.

Everyone ushered out of the room, and then Will hugged him, and Nico almost melted in Will's arms. Then, Will pulled apart, and glared at Nico.

"You didn't bother to stick around long enough to hear me out." Will said. "I was going to say, 'Nico, I've had a crush on your for five years', and then kiss _you_ , but you ran away."

Will leaned in, wrapped Nico in a hug, and then crashed their lips together. Nico immediately kissed back, and the two only pulled apart for air when it was necessary, at least until they heard a knock on the door.

"Will?" Austin's voice came from behind the door.

"I got it. It's all good in here!" Will told him quickly.

Will turned to Nico. "Where were we?"

"I believe we were making out." Nico replied.

"That we were. But really, how are the werewolf marks?" Will asked.

Nico groaned. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I hate you, Solace."

"You love me, Death Boy."

"Sunshine."

"Death Breath."

"Kiss me, you idiot."

"Gladly."

 **Hey guys! My first one-shot for Solangelo! I'm thinking about a high school AU for them. I decided against my other ideas. So, since I need a new solangelo fic soon, I'll do the High School AU!**

 **Me: Solangelo fics touch my Sol…ANGELO!**

 **Get it? Bye!**


End file.
